Hetalia Diaries
by Attackonhetalia
Summary: This is only one page I am going to write a fanfiction of Russia and Mexico the diaries are like a sneak peek when you get to thier diaries. It had feels in there. And enjoy!


Dear Awesome Diary,

So today I went to Russia's house. Not for war this time but because I needed help but before I was about to knock Ha! Suddenly Spain needs me for something. And right on time! I would have hated to ask Russia for help! I don't like him but...Sometimes I wonder and hope I don't push him too far. He seems to have stuff rough. Haha! Why would I care though right I'm awesome! I don't need anyone but me! With the exception of Gilbird.

Sincerely, the awesomePrussia

Dear Diary,

Today I met with Italy as usual. We were suppose to be learning battle strategies. But I swear I can never get anything done. Even though I act like it bothers me slightly. It really doesn't sometimes. I like it when he doesn't listen sometimes it's nice to relax. Not that I love him or anything but he is my best friend. I felt like I met him somewhere a long time ago. He is always their for me and seems to put up with the pain in the ass I can be with my temper. Prussia always says that I'm more relaxed and happy. Even though I refuse to believe it. At the same time I do believe that very much.

sincerely, Germany

Dear Diary,

I remember Mexico from when she was younger. She was a lot like me! She so small like me and Romano and thought she was the opposite gender for a while. When I grew maybe slightly older I realized I was a boy. was so funny when Mexico asked her why she didn't have a penis laughed and said it would grow when she got older. Prussia stood there akwardly I finally realize why though Mexico as well knows she is a girl. But used to encourage me to date Holy Roman Empire it was fun while it lasted! She really showed her girl side of herself it was so much fun! Really I mean it I was scared of him but truly loved him when I was younger. I should have taken her advice... I used to think but I met Germany and finally through all that pain I finally am truly happy again! If I wasn't so shy I would tell Germany I love him.

Love, Italy

Dear Diary,

Mexico and Brazil has gained independence. That's good! It must have been tough. I remember when I gained independence! It was rough...I was happy! Because I was the Hero! But yet..why was it so hard. Why didn't England just Let me go. He says what he was doing was for the best. But it wasn't really I wanted change so I strived for it I was the first one to gain independence so there was no one to of course say 'good job man!' Not that I wanted it to be like that. But I felt bad there wasn't anyone else who gained it. Brazil and Mexico they are two great friends they came and said good job! Through my depression knowing there was going to be a dent between England and my relationship. Many other are starting to gain independence! I think maybe one day the world will piece itself togther.

sincerely, The Hero! P.s that's me America

Dear Diary,

I hope Poland has been doing good while I've been gone. It's sorta hard in Russia House but I think he means well. Poland though I really miss him. I met Belarus she is such a pretty lady. though she is always stalking Mr. Russia which sometimes is scary. But she is kind I know that she has very beautiful qualities and is caring. She is beautiful to me I wish she would notice me I'll try talking to her more! Exactly, then I'll get to know her much better. Then eventually I'll ask her out when Mr. Russia is around. if I have enough courage. Hehe but you never know!

Sincerely, Liuthina

Dear Diary,

So today I woke up and walked on my porch at my bed room window I was happy it was slightly warmer than usual. So I got changed and age breakfest as the same. I don't have that many friends well they are usually scared of me and walked outside if the house when I look around of course there is always snow but at the front of the door I saw a vase full of sun flowers they were bright colored compared to the snow. Yellow and brown I grabbed the sun flowers from my front step and went to bring it inside there was a note. Appernatly it was from Mexico it said Happy birthday I had never really received a birthday present before I grabbed a sunflower and felt really happy. Thank you Mexico.

Sincerely Russia

Dear Diary,

Today was Russia's birthday! I don't understand why so many people are scared of him. He is actually really nice when you get to know him more. Since we are friends I decided to get him something. He one day wants to live somewhere warm and likes sun flowers so I got him a bass full of sunflowers I hope he enjoys them! Life is rough and I feel happier if I can make someone happy. Because we are all really selfish. Sometimes let's think of others rather than our own selfs. I know that because secretly Spain was in so much sorrow but when we smiled or romano was nice to him or when he did something his eyes always brightened, I hope one day Russia's eyes are brightened once more just like when we were children. I though hope I didn't darken Spain's eyes. He thinks he did something wrong. But I just needed to change. (Author note: I'm going to write a fanfiction of This plot of Mexico and Russia)

Love, Mexico

Dear Diary,

Hello stupid fucking diary. Well what ever! But I love Spain! Yes that felt so nice to finally let that out. Other than that time I accidently told Mexico. Luckly I grew up with her. So I knew she wasn't going to say anything. She seemed rather happy when I said that which scared me slightly more when we were children. But yes I love the stupid one Spain! He is so nice to me and doesn't even judge me. And I love that about him. I want Spain to love me like how that Patato bastard loves my little brother Italy. Sometimes I think that but for some reason I feel that when he says I love you. It isn't a fake friend or best friend or brother I love you. sometimes I feel he truly means that he loves me. If he does and Spain if you ever fuckin read this. Well one I'm going to rip your head off your head stupido, Second I love you too.

Love, Romano


End file.
